Irie Kyousuke
'Kyousuke Irie '''erscheint zum ersten Mal in der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 3 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 3 - Verdacht" und leitet als junger Arzt im Dorf Hinamizawa die Irie-Klinik. Neben seinem Beruf geht er auch noch leidenschaftlich seiner Beschäftigung als Manager des Jungen-Baseballteams "Hinamizawa Fighters" nach. Obwohl er sehr fröhlich zu sein scheint, hatte er eine schwierige Vergangenheit. Kindheit Schon als Kind wollte Kyousuke Irie immer Arzt werden und spielte schon bei seinen Spielkameraden und Mitschülern Arzt. Seine Eltern waren arm und begeistert von der Aussicht, einen Arzt als Sohn zu haben. Seine Lehrer berieten ihn, damit er sich auf ein Medizinstudium vorbereiten konnte. Nach der Schule wandte sich Kyousuke an eine angesehene Hochschule in Tokyo (wahrscheinlich die medizische Fakultät der Universität von Tokyo), und obwohl er nicht unter den ersten Listenplätzen war, wurde er angenommen. Seine Eltern hatten jedoch nicht genug Geld, um das teure Studium zu bezahlen. Familie thumb|240pxKyousukes Eltern waren bei den Nachbarn als liebenswertes Paar bekannt. Jedoch war sein Vater sehr streng und still. Er war Bauarbeiter. Seine Eltern hatten keine Hochschule besucht, daher waren sie sehr stolz darauf, dass ihr Sohn auf eine ging und Ansehen erhielt. Als Iries Eltern eine große Feier anlässlich seines Studienbeginns veranstalteten, vergoss sein Vater Tränen der Rührung. Das war für Kyousuke sehr ungewohnt, da er seinen Vater nie als emotionale Persönlichkeit kennengelernt hatte. Medizinische Laufbahn Als Kyousuke die Hochschule besuchte, empfand er zunehmend den Stress eines medizinischen Berufs. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, sich vom Stadtleben vereinnahmen zu lassen, lenkte er sich mit den Briefen seiner Eltern ab. Eines Tages bekam er einen Brief von seiner Mutter, in dessen Nachsatz sie erwähnte, dass sein Vater gewalttätig werde und dass ein Chaos im Haus herrsche. Er empfand es als seltsam, aber machte sich nicht viel Gedanken darüber. An einem kalten Tag im Winter fand er seine Mutter in seiner Wohnung, die nach einem Gewaltausbruch seines Vaters zu ihm geflohen war. Sein Vater verhielt sich damals auch gegenüber anderen gewalttätig, zum Beispiel verfolgte er einen Nachbarn mit einem Holzschwert. Irie plante während der Neujahrsferien zu seinem Vater zu gehen, jedoch starb dieser vorher, als er sich mit einer gewalttätigen Bande anlegte und von dieser tödlich verletzt wurde. Als Kyousuke weitere Fortschritte in seinem Leben machte, wurde seine Mutter senil und fuhr fort, ihren Mann zu kritisieren. Im Laufe der Zeit kam er darauf, dass sein Vater so gewalttätig wurde, weil er einmal bei der Arbeit von einer großen Holzlatte am Kopf getroffen wurde, die den Frontallappen seines Gehirns beschädigte. Er hatte auch erfahren, dass sein Vater nicht nur gewalttätig geworden war, sondern mitunter auch unerwartete Ausbrüche von Fröhlichkeit oder anderen Gefühlen durchlebt hatte. Kyousuke versuchte, seine Verwandten zu überzeugen, dass sein Vater durch ein organisch bedingtes Gehirnleiden psychisch krank wurde. Aber sie glaubten ihm nicht und seine Mutter hatte nur den Wunsch, nicht neben seinem Vater begraben zu werden. Er fing an, Neurologie und Psychochirurgie zu studieren, damit andere Patienten nicht so missverstanden und falsch beurteilt werden wie sei Vater. Als die Psychochirurgie in der Medizin anerkannt war, wurde Dr. Irie als junges Genie dieser ärztlichen Kunst bekannt. Durch die Psychochirurgie konnten psychische Schäden, die auf Verletzungen des Gehirns beruhten, geheilt werden. Aber es gab auch viele Fälle, in denen Operationen misslangen und teils auch zum Tod des Patienten führten. Irie führte mehrere Operationen dieser Art ohne Zustimmung des Patienten durch. Daher verlor die Psychochirurgie ihre Anerkennung und verschwand mit der Zeit aus der medizinischen Praxis. Die "Tokyo"-Organisation wählte Irie wegen seiner großen Erfahrung mit dem menschlichen Gehirn als Leiter der Klinik aus. Titel und Spitzname Da die Erforschung des Hinamizawa-Syndroms als Militärprojekt organisiert ist, führt Irie als Leiter des Projekts den militärischen Titel ''nisa (Oberstleutnant). Ihm ist es jedoch unangenehm, damit angeredet zu werden. Insbesondere Jirou Tomitake redet ihn häufig so an. Aber Miyo Takano meint, dass es sich bei ihm wie der Frauenname Risa anhört. Von den Schülern, die ihn als Trainer der Baseballmannschaft kennen, sowie im Umfeld der Klinik wird er kantoku (Manager, Direktor) genannt. Das führt in Onikakushi-hen (Sound-Novel-Version) zu einem folgenschweren Missverständnis, als Rena und Mion Keiichi erzählen, dass gleich der kantoku kommen werde, und machen sich einen Spaß daraus, dies nicht näher zu erläutern. Keiichi weiß bis dahin nur von einem, der so genannt wird: Nämlich dem Leiter des Damm-Bauprojekts, der aber schon seit Jahren tot ist. Daher erwächst in ihm die unheimliche Idee, dass der Bauleiter nicht tot ist, sondern möglicherweise mit dem vermeintlichen Plan, Keiichi zu töten, in Zusammenhang steht. Dadurch wird Keiichi noch verunsicherter, als es sein ohnehin schon destabilisierter Geisteszustand bewirkt. In der Anime-Version ist diese Szene wegen der verkürzten Darstellung kaum verständlich. Irie-Klinik Obwohl die Klinik den Namen Irie trägt, hat die eigentliche Macht in der Institution Miyo Takano. Die Klinik wurde als Deckmantel für die Erforschung des Hinamizawa-Syndroms von einer Organisation namens "Tokyo" eingesetzt. "Tokyo" wollte einen männlichen Leiter der Fakultät, Kyousuke Irie passte ins Profil und wurde gewählt. Irie erkennt mit der Zeit, dass er nichts weiter als eine Marionette ist. Er nutzt jedoch die Gelegenheit, das Hinamizawa-Syndrom gründlich zu erforschen. Die meisten Menschen in Hinamizawa (mit Ausnahme der Furude-Familie) wissen nicht, was der wahre Zweck der Klinik ist, und glauben, es sei nur eine ganz normale Klinik mit Irie als Chefarzt. Allerdings hatte die Institution anfangs auch den Auftrag, einen biologischen Kampfstoff zu entwickeln, woran Dr. Irie nicht beteiligt war. Als nach dem Tod von Herrn Koizumi das Projekt beendet werden soll, ist Irie entschlossen, in dieser Zeit eine Behandlung für das Syndrom zu entwickeln und die Forschung wie geplant abzuschließen, was Miyo Takano unter großen Druck setzt. Aussehen & Charakter thumb|210pxDr. Irie ist ein ausgesprochen netter und sozialer Mensch. Als Chefarzt der Irie-Klinik geht er mit seine Patienten liebevoll um, gerade mit Satoko und Rika, wobei er auch öfters Scherze macht und sagt, dass er sie zu seinen Dienstmädchen machen werde. Wenn es jedoch um ernste Sachen geht, behält er die Fassung. Auf ihn ist Verlass. Doch auch wenn er so nett und liebevoll ist, hat er auch eine "perverse" Seite, was seinen Hang zu Dienstmädchen angeht, den er jedoch bei jeder Gelegenheit verteidigt und rechtfertigt. Besonders hat er Satoko ins Herz geschlossen, die er gern adoptieren würde, was aber nicht geht, da er alleinstehend ist. Irie ist ein guter Arzt und hat die dazugehörigen fachlichen Kenntnisse. Er sieht seinen Beruf sehr moralisch und will seine Patienten nicht missbrauchen, um Forschungserkenntnisse zu gewinnen. Allerdings hat diese Einstellung auch eine dunkle Seite, denn wie es in der Sound Novel heißt, ist er zwar grundsätzlich dagegen, Patienten lebendig zu sezieren, aber als ihm Miyo Takano ein Objekt lieferte, wurde die Forscherleidenschaft schnell mächtiger als seine ethischen Bedenken. Auch will er nicht gegen das Einverständnis von Aufsichtspersonen handeln. Im Anime trägt Irie meistens seine weiße Arztkleidung mit einem schwarzen Hemd darunter. Zudem hat Irie braunes kinnlanges Haar und grau-grüne Augen. Iries Erscheinungsbild ist sehr ordentlich. Er trägt eine Brille. thumb|210px Badekleidung In Higurashi keine Naku koro ni Rei in in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs- Kapitel" trug Irie eine kurze blaue Badehose, die an den Hüften rote Streifen hat. Zudem hatte er anfangs ein blaues Surfrbrett dabei. Auch trägt er wie immer seine Brille. Live Action thumb|Kotaro als Irie. Koutarou Tanaka spielt im Realfilm Kyousuke Irie. Sound Novel thumb|Dr. Irie in Berufskleidungthumb|Dr. Irie in Freizeitkleidungthumb|Dr. Irie als Baseball-Trainer Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich